


Turbulence

by prouvaireafterdark



Series: RNM ficlets [23]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Public Display of Affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25121464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prouvaireafterdark/pseuds/prouvaireafterdark
Summary: “Hey,” Alex says, cupping Michael’s cheek in an attempt to keep his attention on him and not the shit storm of problems they have facing them right now. Michael’s eyes are wide and a little wet as he stares back at him, his chest rising and falling in heavy, frustrated breaths. “It’s gonna be okay,” he continues, rubbing his thumb gently against his cheekbone. “We’re gonna figure this out.”***When things get bad, Alex gives Michael the support he needs, regardless of who's there to see it.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: RNM ficlets [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545418
Comments: 21
Kudos: 131





	Turbulence

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: _40\. A gentle kiss that quickly descends into passion, with little regard for what’s going on around them._
> 
> FYI: In my mind this exists in a universe where Max has gone evil and they don’t know how to save him and everyone else at the same time

“Hey,” Alex says, cupping Michael’s cheek in an attempt to keep his attention on him and not the shit storm of problems they have facing them right now. Michael’s eyes are wide and a little wet as he stares back at him, his chest rising and falling in heavy, frustrated breaths. “It’s gonna be okay,” he continues, rubbing his thumb gently against his cheekbone. “We’re gonna figure this out.”

“You don’t know that,” Michael argues petulantly, but the fight goes out of him the longer Alex touches him.

“Yes, I do,” Alex says with unwavering confidence, taking a small step closer. “You wanna know how I know?”

Michael doesn’t answer him, but Alex continues, undeterred.

“Because you’re the smartest person I’ve ever met,” he says, ”and if there’s _anyone_ who can think their way out of this, it’s you.”

Michael looks at him skeptically, but his eyes betray how much Alex’s words have affected him. It isn’t a surprise—he knows how rarely Michael has been given unqualified praise throughout his life—but Alex feels a pang of anger for him all the same. It’s gone as quick as it comes, the gravity of their situation pulling him back into the present.

“You really think I can pull this off?” Michael asks hesitantly and a rush of warm affection runs through Alex’s chest.

“Of course I do,” Alex assures him, pulling him into a hug. He feels Michael sag in relief against his chest as he buries his face in his neck and takes a deep, fortifying breath. “I believe in you, Michael,” Alex whispers in his ear. “I’ve always believed in you.”

Michael tightens his hold around Alex’s waist. “I love you,” he whispers, voice muffled against Alex’s neck.

“I love you too,” Alex says, running his fingers soothingly through Michael’s curls.

Michael lets his head rest there a few more seconds before he lifts himself up off Alex’s shoulder and pulls him into a kiss.

It starts out soft, just a simple brush of lips, but the next thing Alex knows, Michael is licking his way into his mouth, his grip tightening around his waist. The whole world falls away from Alex in that moment and all that remains is the unnatural warmth of Michael’s mouth and the intoxicating scent of petrichor clinging to the air around them. He feels the soft puff of Michael’s breath against his lips as he pulls away, only to come back to kiss him at a better angle, slotting their lips together again like two pieces of the same puzzle.

Michael backs Alex up into the worktable behind him, papers shifting beneath his fingers as he instinctively reaches for balance against it’s surface. A pencil rolls off the table, but Alex is too busy gasping at the insistent press of Michael’s thigh between his legs to notice.

There’s a dramatic cough somewhere behind them and Alex suddenly remembers where they are. He turns around to see Liz, Isobel, and Kyle shifting awkwardly where they stand in the bunker behind him.

“Well, now that your pep talk’s finished, think we can get started?” Isobel asks, looking sufficiently uncomfortable. “The world isn’t gonna save itself.”

Alex looks back to Michael.

“You ready?” Alex asks him.

“Yeah,” Michael answers, and this time there’s a spark of confidence in his eyes. He leans in to steal another kiss, a quick one this time. “Let’s do this.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr [@prouvaireafterdark!](https://prouvaireafterdark.tumblr.com/)


End file.
